sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ruben Santiago-Hudson
| birth_place = Lackawanna, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, playwright, director | spouse = Jeannie Brittan | children = 4 }} Ruben Santiago-Hudson (born November 24, 1956) is an American actor, playwright, and director who has won national awards for his work in all three categories. From 2009 to 2011, he played Captain Roy Montgomery in ABC's Castle. In November 2011 he appeared on Broadway in Lydia R. Diamond's play Stick Fly. In 2013 he starred in the TV series Low Winter Sun, a police drama set in Detroit. Early life Ruben Hudson was born in 1956 in Lackawanna, New York, the son of Alean Hudson and Ruben Santiago, a railroad worker. He later adopted his mother's maiden name as part of his compound surname."Ruben Santiago-Hudson profile, FilmReference.com; accessed October 14, 2010. His father was Puerto Rican and his mother was African American.Ruben Santiago-Hudson profile, DanaRoc.com; accessed April 19, 2016. He went to Lackawanna High school, earned his bachelor's degree from Binghamton University, his master's degree from Wayne State University and received an honorary Doctor of Humane Letters from Buffalo State College. Career In 2003, he was the reader in Volume 13 of the HBO film, Unchained Memories: Readings from the Slave Narratives. The series was narrated by Whoopi Goldberg. He wrote Lackawanna Blues (2001), an autobiographical play in which he portrayed himself and some twenty different characters from his past, which was produced in New York at the Joseph Papp Theatre in 2001. He adapted it for a highly acclaimed, award-winning 2005 HBO film, in which the parts were played by different people. He won the Humanitas Prize and earned Emmy and Writers Guild of America Award nominations. Santiago-Hudson appeared on Broadway in Jelly's Last Jam (1992), written by George C. Wolfe. He received the 1996 Tony for his performance in August Wilson's Seven Guitars. Santiago-Hudson's screen credits include Coming to America and Domestic Disturbance. On television he has appeared on the daytime dramas Another World and All My Children. His work in primetime series have included The Cosby Mysteries, New York Undercover, NYPD Blue, Touched by an Angel, The West Wing, Third Watch, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and five episodes of Law & Order (which coincidentally stars Lackawanna Blues star S. Epatha Merkerson), among others. He starred as New York City Police Captain Roy Montgomery in the ABC series Castle until his character's death occurred in the third season finale. In 2007 he starred in a Public Broadcasting Service Nova documentary about the life of chemist Percy Lavon Julian. In 2013, Santiago-Hudson won the Lucille Lortel Award for Outstanding Director, an Obie Award for Direction, and was nominated for the Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Director of a Play for his work in the Off-Broadway production of August Wilson's The Piano Lesson. In 2016, he won the Obie Awards Special Citation for Collaboration for his work on Skeleton Crew with Dominique Morisseau and the Atlantic Theater Company.Village Voice Staff, "The Complete List of 2016 Obie Award Honorees", The Village Voice, May 24th, 2016. Selected filmography * Coming to America (1988) * Dear John (1990–1992) TV series * Another World (1990–1993) Soap opera * Law & Order (1990–2008) TV series * Which Way Home (1991) TV miniseries * Blown Away (1994) * NYPD Blue (1994–1995) TV series * Gargoyles (1995–1996) TV animation (voice) * The Devil's Advocate (1997) * Michael Hayes (1997–1998) TV series * Spawn (1997–1999) TV animation (voice) * Rear Window (1998) TV movie * The West Wing (1999) TV series * Shaft (2000) * American Tragedy (2000) TV movie * Domestic Disturbance (2001) * The Red Sneakers (2002) TV movie * Winning Girls Through Psychic Mind Control (2002) * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0307101/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_25 Little John] (2002) TV movie * Lackawanna Blues (2005) TV movie, also screenplay * Their Eyes Were Watching God (2005) TV movie * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005) * Brother's Shadow (2006) * Mr. Brooks (2007) * Honeydripper (2007) TV movie * American Gangster (2007) * The Invention of Lying (2009) * Castle (2009–2011, 2014) TV series * Low Winter Sun (2013) TV series * Selma (2014) * Public Morals (2015) TV series * The Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks (2017), TV movie * The Quad (2017–2018) TV series * Designated Survivor (2017–) TV series Honors *1996, Tony Award for performance in Seven Guitars *2006, Humanitas Award for writing, for HBO film adaptation of his play Lackawanna Blues.ABC's Castle "Ruben Santiago- Hudson" aka Det.Montgomery, October 17, 2009; accessed October 14, 2010. *2009, NAACP Lifetime Achievement Theatre Award at the Los Angeles NAACP Theatre Awards. He played Mayor Joe Starks in Their Eyes Were Watching God. Personal life Santiago-Hudson has four children: Broderick and Ruben III from previous relationships, and Trey and Lily from his marriage with Jeannie Brittan. When he came to New York in 1983, he was known as Ruben Santiago. He tried to get a part at the Puerto Rican Traveling Theater and was asked if he spoke Spanish. (He does not.) When he wanted to work at the Negro Ensemble Company, "they laughed and said, 'We don't have Puerto Ricans,' " he said. So he added his mother's name, Hudson, and eventually won a part in "A Soldier's Play" at the Ensemble Company. See also * List of famous Puerto Ricans * List of Puerto Ricans of African descent References External links * * * }} Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:American male film actors Category:African-American male actors Category:20th-century American dramatists and playwrights Category:American male screenwriters Category:Binghamton University alumni Category:People from Lackawanna, New York Category:American people of Puerto Rican descent Category:Tony Award winners Category:American male voice actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male dramatists and playwrights Category:20th-century American male writers